VPBE
, 2020 |Caption = "The wind will howl, the stone will crumble and the world will freeze beneath my wings!" - |Highlights = * Blackfrost skins * New skin: |Related = Surrender@20: Current PBE changes }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Light's End profileicon.png|Light's End The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends VPBE Client * New Loot menu icon. Champions ; - Gameplay Update * Stats ** Base health reduced to 540 from . ** Base magic resistance reduced to 28 from . ** Base mana regeneration reduced to from . ** Base mana reduced to 265 from . * ** Wukong gains bonus armor}} and regenerates every 5 seconds. Those effects are quadrupled when 3 or more visible enemy champions are nearby, checked every seconds. * ** Mana cost changed to from 40 at all ranks. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown is reduced by seconds whenever Wukong or his clone damage an enemy. ** Base damage changed from . ** AD ratio changed to from % total AD}}. ** Bonus basic attack range changed to units from 125 at all ranks. ** Armor reduction duration increased to 4 seconds 3. ** Cast time now scales with bonus attack speed. * ** Renamed Warrior Trickster from Decoy. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Now dashes at 1200 speed on cast rather than blink. ** Can now dash over walls. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . ** Dash distance increased to 300 units from 100. ** Clone duration increased to seconds from . ** Stealth duration reduced to 1 second from . ** Cooldown now starts on cast rather than on clone death. ** Clone now look's identical to Wukong's animation state on spawn and animates if the S'' key is pressed. ** Now casts in the direction of cursor rather than where '''Wukong' was facing. ** Clone can now basic attack and cast at % damage, prioritizing the last enemy Wukong damaged. *** The clone's won't knock up enemies who were already knocked up by Wukong. *** Clone now gains bonus attack speed and . ** Tower shots now instantly kills the clone. ** No longer deals magic damage on clone death. * ** Damage type changed to magic from physical. ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 8 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus attack speed duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** No longer scales with . ** Now scales with . ** Now has an offset distance of 75 units from the target dashed to. ** Dash now follows the target. * ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. ** Can now be cast a second time within 7 seconds of the first cast but won't knock up enemies displaced by the first cast. ** Bonus movement speed changed to % at all times active from . ** bonus attack speed duration is now paused while active. ** Recast timer reduced to seconds from 1. ** Can now cast abilities during Cyclone, cancelling the ability. ** Now grants stacks of on each tick. ** Tick rate reduced to 1 per seconds from 1 per . *** Damage per second unchanged. ** No longer has a base damage of per second. ** Now deals % of the target's maximum health}} per second. ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Damage is now capped at per second against monsters. ** Basic attack range is reduced to 50 units while spinning. ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. Items ; * Passive damage for champions increased to from . ; * + + + = . ** + + + = * Attack damage reduced to 60 from 80. * Now grants 30 armor. * Now grants 30 magic resistance. ; * Passive damage for champions increased to from . ; * Lifesteal increased to 18% from 12%. * Crescent's tooltip no longer mentions closest enemies take the most damage. ; * Crescent's tooltip no longer mentions closest enemies take the most damage. ; * Cleave on-hit health ratio increased to % maximum health}} from . * Cleave cone health ratio increased to from %|health}}. Teamfight Tactics VPBE Champions ; * Ability shield duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. * Ability orb amount increased to from . ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability heal increased to % of the target's maximum health}} from %|health}}. ; * Ability bonus attack speed changed to % from %. ; * Ability duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ; * Ability heal percentage increased to % from %. ; * Ability damage increased to from . ; * Ability damage reduced to from . Traits ; * Chance to trigger additional attacks increased to 40% from 35%. ; * Damage increased to from . ; * Increased damage reduced to from . Upcoming Client * Match History improvements in recording matches.Match History for TFT next week Champions ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 49 from 45. ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from 2. * ** Self bonus movement speed increased to 20% at all ranks from %. Items ; * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. ; * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. ; * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. ; * Now requires an ally champion within 2000 units in order to earn gold. Practice Tool Some changes are coming to the Practice Tool.RiotJag on changes in Practice Tool * Spawn Jungle Camps are now split into: ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " ** "Spawn Jungle Camps and " * New "Fast Forward 10min" button. * New "Suicide" button. * Target dummies: ** Health reduced to 1,000 from 10,000. ** Armor and magic resistance to 0 from 100. ** New "Add 100 Max HP" button. ** New "Remove 100 Max HP" button. *** The target dummy gains increased size the more it has, with the maximum size capped at 10,000 health. ** New "Add 10 Resistances" button. ** New "Remove 10 Resistances" button. * New "Fully Stack Runes" button, which fully stacks: ** Precision Legend runes ( , , ) ** ** Domination Vision runes ( , , ) ** Domination Hunter runes ( , , , ). Teamfight Tactics Set ;Set 2 * New Champions * New Traits * New Items ;Set 3 * Title: Galaxies. * Released around mid-March. * The theme will revolve around out of this world and space: ** PROJECT: ** STAR: ** BLAST and SPACE: ** PULSE: Items ; Zhonya's Hourglass - New item * 25 armor, 20 ability power * On falling , becomes untargetable, invulnerable, but unable to move for 4 seconds. * + . Arenas * Brand new Arena skins based on Ionia, Bilgewater, Star Guardian and Blood Moon.Arena skins Teamfight Tactics Bilgewater Arena Concept 01.jpg|Bilgewater Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Blood Moon Arena Concept 01.jpg|Blood Moon Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Ionia Arena Concept 01.jpg|Ionia Arena Concept Teamfight Tactics Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept 01.jpg|Star Guardian Valoran Park Arena Concept Skins * Over 120 skins planned for Season 2020. * Unknown skins for , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and .Skins & Events in Season 2020 ** Dark Star skin for . ** Elderwood skin for . * A regular and Prestige skin for , , , and .Prestige in 2020 * Eldritch Horror skin for based on his appearance in Warmother and Silence for the Damned, which will be free to players who owned Volibear prior to his VGU. Mordekaiser DarkStar Concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Mordekaiser Concept Ornn Elderwood Concept 01.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 1 Ornn Elderwood Concept 02.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 2 Ornn Elderwood Concept 03.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 3 Ornn Elderwood Concept 04.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 4 Ornn Elderwood Concept 05.jpg|Elderwood Ornn Concept 5 Light's End profileicon.png|Cosmic / Dark Star Lissandra Champion Roadmap ;New Champions : The following teasers may or may not be intended to be taken literally, and may provide hints to the champion rather than their development.Champion Roadmap: Octorber 2019 * A Whimsical Non-Human Jungler that will be apart of an event this summer. * A masked champion who refuses to die and is solo lane melee carry. * A champion who already exists in the lore, similar to and . Whimsical Jungler Teaser 01.jpg|Whimsical Jungler Teaser 1 Whimsical Jungler Teaser 02.jpg|Whimsical Jungler Teaser 2 ;Update Schedule Champion Update Schedule # and - Visual and Gameplay UpdateFiddlesticks and Volibear VGU Fiddlesticks Update Concept 01.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 1 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 02.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 2 Fiddlesticks Update Concept 03.jpg|Fiddlesticks Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 01.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 1 Volibear Update Concept 02.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 2 Volibear Update Concept 03.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 3 Volibear Update Concept 04.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 4 Volibear Update Concept 05.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 5 Volibear Update Concept 06.jpg|Volibear Update Concept 6 cs:VPBE de:VPBE es:VPBE pt-br:VPBE Category:Patch notes